Just Another Battle
by Alexriolover95
Summary: While both of Blu's best pilots are taken out of the war for the time being, Blu leads Blue Squadron alongside other Alliance forces in bringing down a terrifying, mysterious superweapon... Inspired by, based on, and continues from EckhartsLadder's short fan-film, "Battle of the Dreadnoughts"! (This mini story takes place during The Scarlet Rebel: A Star Wars Story!)
1. Mystery Ship Revealed

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So taking a very short departure from The Two Brothers, we're going to go back to The Scarlet Rebel and explore a time when both Lisa and Tiago were taken off active duty and the war continued on without them.**

**Now like I explained, this is inspired, based on and continues from EckhartsLadder's short fan-film, Battle of the Dreadnoughts, so if you haven't seen it, than go do so before reading this! It's a really good short film!**

**So yeah, I think that's it, so sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Mystery Ship Revealed

* * *

(Blu's POV)

A few weeks have passed since Blue Squadron took part in rescuing the Alliance garrison on Crait and the day Blue Six, Tiago, one of my top pilots, got shot down and crashed onto the salty surface of the planet, completely wrecking his X-Wing and very nearly dying. Boy his wing partner, Blue Five, Lisa, who was my best pilot, was a mess as she blamed herself for Tiago getting shot down. Of course I didn't blame her and well that was when I revealed I knew about her pregnancy, since I was once a father myself…

"Commander?" A voice called to me as I heard the beeping of my droid, Jewel, as I looked down from the ladder that was laying against my X-Wing's side to see Captain Felipe standing nearby.

"Sorry captain, was preoccupied…" I apologized as I shook my head a little to clear my head as I jumped down from the ladder step I was on. "What is it?"

"The ship's captain is calling for another meeting with the squadron leaders to discuss some more strategies for dealing with the mystery ship." Felipe reported.

"Right…" I replied as I turned to Jewel. "Jewel, make sure the fighter's all ready to go at a moment's notice." I told her as she beeped back at me.

Walking alongside Captain Felipe, Blue Squadron's new second in command after Roberto sacrificed himself by ramming his X-Wing into the last Cinder Satellite above Naboo, we headed to the bridge of the large Mon Calamari cruiser we were on. I still remember when I asked Lisa if she wanted to be my second in command, she was certainly qualified for it, taking the lead in destroying the massive Imperial refueling station in Bespin's atmosphere and leading the mission that retrieved the Death Star plans which led to the turning point at Endor, which resulted in the destruction of not only the Death Star, but the death of the Emperor and a good portion of the Imperial fleet that amassed to destroy the Alliance. However although I sort of knew it already, she turned down the offer right away, again, I knew it was because she was in love with Tiago.

I thought a lot about my two best pilots and what awaited them in the future as I, with Felipe, arrived at the bridge of the warship, seeing the other squadron leaders already gathered.

"Well, late Blu, not like you…" Nico, the commander of Gold Squadron, chuckled at me as we sat down next to each other.

"Sorry, busy with making sure my fighter's all ready to go." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm anxious to get this mystery ship already, my squadron's all pumped up and ready." Nico replied.

"Same here, I just wish that I wasn't short of two pilots for the time being, but I don't want to replace Blue Five and Six, they earned their spots." I agreed as I waited for the briefing to begin.

Yeah… Blue Five and Six are certainly not going to be happy they missed this…

A few days after the lifting of the siege of Crait, a new report came in that an Alliance convoy was entirely destroyed, with no survivors… They did manage to send out a partial distress message, which included something about a very massive warship, even bigger and more deadly than the Super Star Destroyer the Alliance destroyed at Endor. Since than, several more convoys and a couple of small task forces were destroyed, with no survivors, the Imperials were clearly being very careful and considering the turning point at Endor, I don't blame them.

In response, the Alliance high command put into action two task forces, who's sole purpose was to find and destroy this massive warship. And well lucky for us, the first task force had a new weapon that could counter this mystery ship… From the shipyards of Mon Calamari, came the first of the new Viscount Class Star Defender , the Alliance's answer to the Super Star Destroyer, it basically was a supersized Mon Calamari cruiser, built with the latest technology and advances in fire and shield power. With the Star Defender, were two other normal sized Mon Calamari Cruisers and a couple of Corvettes. The second task force, built to reinforce the first group or finish off the mystery ship if the first task force was destroyed, which Blue Squadron was part of, were three more normal sized cruisers, with a couple of frigates and several more corvettes. Two rather small groups, but that was all the Alliance could spare since the majority of the fleet was busy finding and destroying the main Imperial fleet. Hopefully these were all the ships we needed…

As the squadron leaders continued chatting along themselves, the ship's captain, who was the leader of the second group, this cruiser being the flagship, came in as the meeting began.

"As you all know, so far we have yet to identify this mystery ship that's leaving behind no survivors, we think it may be a Super Star Destroyer, much like the one destroyed over Endor." The ship's captain began. "So if we are called to action and the Star Defender is unable to take down the mystery ship, your squadrons will have to fly through the trench systems of the destroyed, target the bridge with everything you have before the remaining warships finish off the ship, any questions?" The ship's captain asked as the squadron leaders thought of, but before they could ask…

"Captain, captain!" One of the crew members, running from the bridge, shouted out. "Urgent message from the first group." The crew member reported.

"Put it through." The captain replied as the crew member routed the comms to the meeting room the squadron leaders were in.

"Calling the second group, we have engaged the mystery ship!" The voice shouted in a panic. "It's not a Super Star Destroyer, it's something else! Something much worse!" And then comms went completely silent, either they lost the connection or they were all destroyed…

"There's no time to lose, we need to go now!" I shouted out.

"Commander Blu's right, find out where the coordinates of that message came from and lets hurry!" The ship's captain told the crew member who brought the message. "Squadron leaders, gather your pilots, as soon as we drop out of hyperspace, the fighters and bombers are attacking, we don't want to risk you going down with the cruisers."

Getting up, all the squadron leaders rounded up their pilots, to go to the hangar and jump into their fighters as the task force went into hyperspace. With Captain Felipe rounding up the other eight pilots of the current ten fighter squadron, they stood at attention, in a line by my fighter as I stood before them.

"Alright Blue Squadron, the first group has made contact with the mystery ship, however they reported it's much worse than that Super Star Destroyer at Endor and the communication was cut off in the middle, which means they were very likely destroyed…" I sank in the bad news first as I then returned to my confident voice. "As soon as we exit hyperspace, we're flying out and attacking the mystery ship, we don't know exactly what to expect, but I know that despite that we'll come out victorious and put an end to this threat, is that understood Blue Squadron!"

"Yes sir!" They all replied as one, with no hint of fear in their voice as I turned to Felipe.

"Captain…" I told my second, who needed no more instructions as he knew what I meant.

"Alright pilots, get to your fighters and may the Force be with us." Felipe told the other eight pilots as they all saluted before putting on their helmets and rushing to their blue and white X-Wings.

"I wish you were here to see me dad…" I whispered silently as I put on my own helmet and jumped into my fighter, prepared to do battle yet again.

Soon enough the task force, which wasn't far from the location of the first group, exited hyperspace one by one, the hangar doors opening as I took the flight stick, retracted the landing gear, and lifted off the hangar floor before putting the engines to full power and flew out of the hangar, followed by the rest of the squadron. With all the fighters and bombers out of the hangars of the three cruisers which made up the main part of the second group, they began exchanging turbolaser and ion cannon shots with the mystery ship…

And the mystery ship… Besides the Death Star, it was the most massive warship I have ever seen, and not only that, but the ship was mostly a jet black color, the color of pure darkness and evil, it was truly a terrifying sight. As the fighters and bombers headed towards the massive warship, laser blasts went by and flak bursts exploded all around as I instructed the squadron to make sure they don't keep flying in a straight line, which would make them an easier target.

As we got even closer, I could see some smoke come out and patches of red color on the black hull, clearly where turbolaser and ion cannon shots impacted the hull. I then realized our own massive warship, the Viscount Star Defender wasn't around, destroyed along with its escorts. However it managed to wound the dark warship, now it was up to us to kill it…

* * *

**And there goes the first chapter in what will be an exciting mini story! I hope you enjoyed and again, if you haven't watched the Battle of the Dreadnoughts, than go do so! Also EckhartsLadder did a video which explains the background to and the clash in the short film, so I highly advise you to check that out if you want! My version and lore to this is different from where he based his film, so keep that in mind!**

**And with that…**

**See everybird later!**


	2. The Struggle

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**There's not much to say at the moment, other than I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and ready for the next!**

**And thank you to T8ECR34TOR for the follow!**

**And with that…**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Struggle

* * *

(Blu's POV)

With my targeting display up, I switched to my proton torpedoes, aiming for one of the hundreds of turbolasers on the black hull as I informed the rest of the Squadron to do the same…

"Blue Squadron, ready your proton torpedoes and fire on my command." I ordered as I could see the other fighter and bomber squadrons already firing their missiles at the massive warship, the dots of explosions, opening more holes in the ship as I took a breather. "Fire in three, two…" I said as I hit the trigger, sending out two proton torpedoes streaking at the warship, nine more pairs of torpedoes joining mine as they impacted the ship.

As the massive warship began to feel the pain of having missiles being launched at it from multiple angles, unable to kill its attackers, from the underbelly of the ship, came about a couple hundred TIE Interceptors, along with about half the number of TIE bombers in order to counterattack the Alliance warships staying back and exchanging fire with the ship. As the TIEs came roaring in in huge waves, I began taking evasive action as I evened out my shields before getting on comms to the squadron.

"Blue Squadron, take evasive action! Stay with your wing partners and begin picking off those Interceptors!" I shouted as Jewel wailed out as green laser fire came very close. "Easy Jewel! Just make sure the shields are alright and watch the back!" I told my droid as I focused on flying and what was in front, while switching back to my laser cannons.

"Squadron leaders, this is the flagship captain." A new voice entered through my comm unit. "We're being attacked by TIE bombers, pull back half of your squadrons to protect the group!"

"That's crazy!" Felipe's voice then came to me. "We're already having a hard time as it is out here and they want to pull back half of the fighters!"

"You have your orders Captain, take Blue 9, 10, 11, and 12 and head back, protect the task force, I'll stay here and focus on protecting the bombers and attacking the ship, is that clear?" I kept my voice cool.

"Yes sir…" Felipe returned, with a hint of hesitation in his voice as I looked to see the captain, who was flying alongside me, head off, leaving me without a wing partner.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Jewel, don't worry we'll be fine." I calmly told my droid as I dodged an incoming TIE interceptor, firing its green lasers as it passed me and came back around for another pass. "I hope so…" I told myself quietly as I quickly put my fighter in a dive, hopefully to throw off the interceptor's aim as it followed me, however it kept up with me as I found myself flying right above the massive ship's hull, turbolaser fire trying to shoot me down, but I was too fast as the TIE kept its chase. "Great, just when I did need a wing partner…"

However a few seconds later, the green laser fire from behind stopped as Jewel reported the TIE was destroyed. I first thought that Felipe disobeyed my direct order, as my rescuer came flying in besides me…

"Captain, I thought I told you…" I started as I looked to see a gold colored Y-Wing, with a familiar yellow canary piloting the bomber.

"Need a little help?" Nico chuckled at me as I felt embarrassed.

"I could have gotten him Nico…" I rolled my eyes as Nico smiled.

"Sure…" Nico replied as this was no time for fun…

Alliance fighters and bombers, despite taking down interceptors at a steady rate, were thinning themselves and TIE numbers didn't seem to be going down at all as they still swarmed around their massive warship that carried them, protecting it from anymore damage as it was hard for fighter and bomber squadrons to get off proton torpedoes salvoes, especially with half of them having to fly back to the task group to protect it from the TIE bombers unloading their own missiles into the ships of the group, focusing mostly on the heavier Mon Calamari cruisers, they began to have holes punched in their hulls.

"It's not looking good Blu…" Nico told me.

"Relax Nico, we can do this, we just have to keep fighting." I told Nico, having no doubt that the Alliance would win in the end, although it would be a costly victory…

"Well seems like the majority of the Interceptors are protecting the front end of the ship, rather than the bridge…" Nico pointed out as I saw the swarm of interceptors forming a defensive ring around the front end, which unlike a typical star destroyer, with its very pointed end like a dagger, actually had a tower like end.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this…" I said as I turned around and pointed my nose at the front end of the ship and that's when it happened…

From the front end of the massive warship, a bright green glow emerged as I first had to cover my eyes with my wing, before I could see properly. Four big lasers focused into one as the massive warship shot a supersized laser shot right into one of the Mon Calamari cruisers, which luckily I saw wasn't the flagship of the task group. Even still the supersized laser completely vaporized the cruiser, leaving nothing after its destruction, I looked on in horror as it very much reminded me of Endor, when the Death Star's superlaser was used to begin destroying the Alliance's capital ships with ease. As I was shocked beyond words, I saw the rest of the task group begin to move towards the sides of the massive warship, hoping to avoid the next superlaser shot as the flagship's captain's voice came back through comms.

"Attention all ships, focus your fire on the front end of the ship, we need to disable that weapon!" The captain's voice shouted out in a panic as I knew I had to put my fear aside and focus on the mission, which involved leading my pilots straight through a defensive net of TIE interceptors to attack a superlaser weapon that could fire again any minute now…

"Blue squadron on me!" I told the rest of the squadron as I readied myself. "We're going to punch a hole for the bombers to get through and get a clear shot!" As I dodged laser fire, both Alliance and Imperial coming from every angle, the squadron regrouped on my position, and well… three of us were already gone as we were now down to seven X-Wings still combat capable.

"Captain Felipe, you still here?" I asked through comm as luckily Felipe was still alive.

"Yes commander, ready for orders." Felipe's orders came back loud and clear.

"Good, I been empty without a wing partner for a little, care to go back there?" I joked despite the battle raging on.

"With pleasure sir." Felipe answered as I saw his X-Wing go slightly behind me on the right as I switched back to the squadron's frequency.

"Okay Blue squadron, wedge formation, we need to get a hole through the TIE screen for the bombers and then cover their backs, try to not separate too much from the group stay together and we'll make it." I told the squadron as we, along the several other squadrons of X and A-Wings charged towards the swarm of TIE interceptors while the massive ship began to turn, to face its superlaser at the task group's ships, which were running full engines to make for the sides of the huge ship, the two remaining Mon Calamri cruisers covering the smaller escort ships as they delivered broadsides against the massive ship, tearing away at its armor.

As the Alliance fighters charged, the TIE interceptors returned the charge as I brought up all my shield power to the front, green laser shots impacting my shields as I returned fire, sending multiple bursts of red laser fire out as I saw some of my shots hit an interceptor and while I could survive some shots, the shieldless interceptor could not as I riddled the cockpit and watched as the TIE blew apart. As I saw yet another kill added to my name, I saw Blue Four separate from the rest of the group as a trio of interceptors hunted her while her wingman flew off closer towards the rest of the squadron.

"Stick close Blue Four, where are you going!?" I shouted at the pilot as she got further away, making it harder to come to her rescue.

"They're all over me!" She yelled. "I need help!" She panicked as she tried to take evasive action, trying to dodge the green laser fire from the interceptors, but they were too fast and many as they managed to burn through Blue Four's shields as the green laser fire tore up the back of the X-Wing as flames shot out from the rest of the fighter's body.

"Blue Four, come in!" Felipe's voice entered comms.

"She's gone Felipe, there's nothing we can do for her right now, we need to stay on target." I told my second as I led the squadron through.

Soon enough, due to the superior advantage the X and A-Wings had over the interceptors, despite being fewer in number and taking losses themselves, withered down the TIEs' numbers enough to allow the bomber squadrons to begin their attack runs. The B and Y-Wings coming in, helping to clear up the hole in the TIEs' defense a little as they began firing their proton torpedoes at the tower at the front end of the massive ship. They started to have some effect as missile explosions covered up the front end of the ship, only it really didn't…

Suddenly the superlaser weapon on the ship started up again as the four green lasers started to shoot out to form its single one.

"All fighters and bombers, break off now!" I yelled through an open frequency on comms as I yanked the flight stick to the right as far as it would go as the superlaser shot, untargeted through the mass of Alliance and Imperial fighters, meant more to inspire panic as the green light from the shot lit up my cockpit.

As I looked, I saw both fighters and bombers from both sides that were too late to escape and were caught in the blast, having been completely vaporized or had their systems completely down from the close proximity. It was clearly an act of desperation by the lone, massive warship, but a deadly one as it was starting to become a losing battle for the Alliance…

The two remaining cruisers were getting hammered by the hundreds of turbolaser and ion cannons still remaining on the massive warship and the escort frigates and corvettes had no chance as they were only lightly armed and armored, a flock of mynocks against a rancor basically. And the Alliance fighters and bombers were getting destroyed one by one against the still great swarm of TIE interceptors protecting their ship.

"It's hopeless commander…" Felipe's voice cut in.

"Well, if we die today, we're going to die fighting captain…" I replied. "Blue Squadron, keep up the fight, lets show we're not going to lay down and just die." I fought to keep my voice confident as I resigned myself to one last glorious battle.

And then I saw it… a lone Mon Calamari cruiser, with a single escorting corvette, came out of hyperspace, dropping out and appearing behind the massive ship's engines.

"But I thought the Alliance couldn't spare anymore ships…" I thought as a completely new voice entered comms.

"To all Alliance forces." The voice spoke. "We're the survivors of the first group, we're not too late are we? We're going to target the engines, cover us." The voice spoke, whom I assumed was the captain of that cruiser.

And so the Force was with us after all and now we had one last chance in taking down this behemoth, I was ready to put all my effort into it as I smiled.

"Okay Blue Squadron, you heard him, lets finish this!" I told the remaining X-Wings in my squadron as we headed off to the back of the massive ship, prepared to add taking down this ship to the squadron's history book…

* * *

**And so the Alliance may just have one last chance in bringing down this monstrosity! Will they be able to do it or will this massive ship have a chance to survive and escape to destroy the Alliance once and for all!? You'll find that out in the final conclusion to this mini story!**

**See everybird later!**


	3. Final Blow

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

**So before we get to the final conclusion of this mini story, a couple of things to get out of the way…**

**First, I have made a decision regarding the choices between The Adventures of Daring Jewel and the LGBTQ short story I have in mind, a decision that I hope will satisfy everyone and make for a good compromise! I'll talk more about it in the next author's note for The Two Brothers!**

**Second, thank you to Dovahkiin1412 for the fav and follow!**

**And now lets get on it!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Final Blow

* * *

(Blu's POV)

As the Alliance's last salvation came, with those two ships, the battle shifted as the Mon Calamari cruiser in the back began opening fire with every turbolaser and ion cannon it could bring against the massive ship's engines, at the same time releasing fighter and bomber reinforcements from its hangars as the TIE interceptors and bombers moved to the back, to destroy the cruiser before it could destroy the engines of the massive warship, which would leave it unable to move and open to attack, to eventually be destroyed.

Not that I was going to let the TIEs take away our one last chance as I spoke through comms to the squadron…

"Okay Blue Squadron, we got last one chance, protect the cruiser in the back from the TIE bombers, but watch out for the interceptors and if you can, fire any remaining proton torpedoes into the engines of the ship if you can." I ordered as I gripped the flight stick with both wings as I put more power into the engines, watching the remaining X-Wings of my squadron from up behind me as we flew past the massive warship's bridge.

I could only imagine the panic the crew in the bridge must be feeling right now, as they struggled to overcome the forces opposing them as I saw the massive ship trying to turn, but being such a huge ship it was difficult, plus they were losing engine power as the cruiser blasted away at its back. One of the weaknesses of star destroyer type ships in general was its vulnerable back, with few weapons pointing in that direction, star destroyers were made for a strong froward attack, with little regard to its rear, so it was easy to exploit that weakness.

However that doesn't ring true when swarms of TIE interceptors and bombers were protecting the rear, as I saw the TIE bombers unload their payloads against the new cruiser and interceptors spraying green laser bolts against the cruiser's hull, striking the cruiser's armor with little effect, but it certainly would take its toll given enough time. The cruiser's fighters and bombers it added to the battle were desperately hanging on as they needed help.

Quickly getting into the fight, I told the squadron to split off as Felipe still stayed with me as I quickly saw a flight of four TIE bombers preparing to make another run at the cruiser. Making sure my laser cannons were on, I quickly targeted one as I locked onto the bomber's rear, waiting for the solid lock as I then sent several bursts of red laser fire from my cannons, the first shots melting away at the bomber's hull, before the follow up shots reached the bombs stored in the bomber's hull, exploding the payload and hitting the other bombers in the group, crippling and taking them out of the fight.

"Nice shot sir!" Felipe cried out as he admired the work.

"No time for celebrations captain, focus." I told Felipe as Jewel began beeping at me wildly and a second later green laser shots came right above my cockpit as I threw my fighter into a sharp dive, before twisting and throwing off the interceptors chasing after Felipe and I as Jewel gave out a scared wail. "Easy Jewel! Just keep watching my back!" I shouted at my droid as I looked to see Felipe trying to shake off his own couple of TIEs, nearby, having been separated from me.

"Sir, I don't think I can hold on any longer!" Felipe told me as I knew it was time for something crazy… Something I saw Blue Five and Six pull off at Endor…

"Captain, fly right at me." I told Felipe.

"Sir, that's crazy…" Felipe replied back. "Only Blue Five and Six pulled that off and they were lucky to do that, I'm not sure I'm up for it."

"Trust me captain, just do it." I told Felipe as I continued to dodge the green laser fire coming from behind, while seeing Felipe's fighter coming towards me as I was ready to execute the fancy maneuver, speeding up as Felipe and I got closer and closer to crashing into each other, before at the very last second… "Turn right now captain!" I shouted as I pulled my flight stick to the right.

Felipe's fighter also making a sharp right turn as our wingtips were just inches away from touching each other as the fast moving interceptors could not react fast enough, two of them completely crashing into each other and exploding, blinding the other two temporarily as they just managed to avoid the trap set up by Felipe and I. However, they couldn't avoid the red laser shots coming in as they were stunned while Felipe and I quickly turned and finished off the last two interceptors chasing us, turning the sleek TIEs into space dust. As Felipe and I were clear for the moment, I breathed a sigh of relief as I relaxed, letting my grip on my flight stick go a little as my wing throbbed a little from holding it so tightly.

"So captain, learned something?" I spoke to Felipe.

"Yes sir, you're crazy…" Felipe joked. "You're really taking inspiration from Blue Five and Six aren't you?"

I had to smile, even being a squadron leader, I could still learn new things from my pilots and Blue Five and Six really did do some crazy flying tricks that always seemed to work out for them. In fact I always told them to share their tricks with the rest of the squadron, so they could learn from each other and not just me and my second. However back to the battle…

"Looks like the TIE screen is thinning captain…" I noticed as I now saw more red than green laser fire in the main battle zone as Felipe and I flew back into the thick of the action.

"I see that too sir, already switched to proton torpedoes." Felipe replied back as I saw a wide enough hole in the fighter battle for Felipe and I to fly through and make a torpedo run at the massive warship's engines.

As we locked on, I could see the engines were in a state of decay as flames roared between the massive engines that propelled the ship and huge holes made by turbolaser and proton torpedo blasts as the massive ship could not maneuver at all, remaining stationary. In the meantime the other two Mon Calamari cruisers with their frigate and corvette escorts could now move to the rear of the ship, without fear of getting completely vaporized by the massive ship's superlaser as they added into the fire against the ship's rear. Wrecking the massive ship's inability to escape even further. Locking onto the massive ship's engines, which was very easy, such a target was impossible to miss as I let loose two torpedoes from the launchers, watching them streak towards their target, becoming smaller and smaller as I saw the two explosions from the missiles impact against one of the engines. I quickly fired my last two torpedoes as Felipe fired off his last ones as well.

With the combined remaining firepower of the Alliance capital ships, fighters, and bombers, it was enough that something incredible happened… After taking so much damage and constant turbolaser and missile fire, that damage must have reached the energy source for the massive ship's superlaser because internal explosions started to happen as long jets of flame shot out from the ship's length.

Now the massive ship's strongest weapon was turned against itself as everything became quiet for a few seconds before the center of the massive ship exploded with such brightness that I was afraid I would fly into something as I had to close my eyes for the longest time today. Finally able to open them, I could see that the massive ship was broken into two halves, breaking apart as the halves began to drift lifelessly apart from each other and in between the insides of the ship that was not attached to the two halves, including the thousands of dead crew members that fought so bravely I must admit.

The destruction and death of their massive ship must have convinced the remaining TIE interceptors and bombers still alive that it was now useless to continue fighting as they stopped shooting and literally stopped flying, having no choice now but to become prisoners of war. As I now could fully relax, I turned on comms as I reached out to my squadron.

"Blue Squadron, regroup on my position and lets head on back to our cruiser." I spoke as I saw only three other blue and white X-Wings join Felipe and I, the squadron having suffered 50 percent casualties, which was only worst casualty rate, tied with only the victory at Endor. "I bet we would have one or two more alive still if Blue Five and Six were here…" I told myself in my head as I led the squadron back into the hangar we flew out of at the start of the engagement.

Landing my fighter gently down on my landing spot, I watched as the hangar crew hooked up the fuel line to my fighter as I powered down the engines and opened the cockpit, then taking off my helmet, the inside being covered in sweat as my wings felt shaky. Jewel beeped at me as she was taken out of the socket behind the cockpit.

"Good job girl, always happy you have my back." I told my droid as the ladder was brought over for me to climb down as I saw Felipe walk up and salute to me, saluting back as my talons touched down onto the hangar floor. "Report captain?"

"Sir, the escort ships are picking up the surviving TIE pilots and looking to see if there are any survivors of that warship." Felipe reported.

"And our squadron?" I asked, wanting to get to the most important part to me out of the way.

"We lost Blue 4, 8, 9, 10, and 12 and besides us, only Blue 3, 7, and 11 are left sir." Felipe reported, trying his best to not show any emotion, but failing as I could tell the losses hurt him as much as they hurt me.

"Thank you captain, tell our pilots to get some well earned rest." I replied.

"Yes sir." Felipe saluted once more for a second before going to carry out the order.

As Felipe left and Jewel back on the floor, I headed for my quarters, with Jewel following as I passed by the cruiser's crew members and other pilots celebrating the victory, but also remembering their comrades who perished doing so, toasting in their names. I eventually reached my quarters as I opened my door and closed it as I entered, Jewel as well as I sat down on the bed in the room. And once there, I just took my head in my wings and began crying softly…

This was actually normal, I didn't break down, but I always felt like crying a little in private after every battle that claimed even one of my pilots. Sure today was just going to be another battle in the history books, but for me, it was a sad reminder that more lives were lost, fighting to reach that final victory, to get rid of the Empire and secure a peaceful republic would take a lot of blood along the way. I lost not only pilots, but family and friends, died fighting or were brutally killed by the Empire. My daughters kidnapped and taken away to become stormtroopers, my wife committed suicide, my father giving his life for the rebellion at Scarif, Roberto sacrificing himself to save a whole world, and not to mention the many pilots lost under my command. I questioned why I was still alive, some may say it was the will of the Force, but I didn't quite believe that, but as long as I was still alive, I was going to continue fighting until my last breath, to see the final victory through and make the Empire pay dearly for picking a fight with the rebellion and Blue Squadron.

* * *

**And that concludes this mini story!**

**This was actually a nice warmup for when I go back to The Two Brothers and it was great for me to explain more of Blu's story in my Star Wars stories!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the ending and again, if you haven't checked out EckhartsLadder's short film, "Battle of the Dreadnoughts", which inspired this mini story, than please go do so! It's only three minutes long so it will not take too much of your time!**

**And with that… See everybird later!**


End file.
